


A hundred percent certain

by WonderSeeker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSeeker/pseuds/WonderSeeker
Summary: What was Remus reaction to the news of his friends' deaths and Sirius imprisonment? One-shot, noncanon, unrelated to PFBT.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A hundred percent certain

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many marauders fanfictions, I always imagine that he would have a really hard time believing what everyone said that happened. After all, in all those stories the four friends were extremely close and all of them were aware of Sirius relationship with his family. So, this oneshot is how I think fanfiction Remus would react to the news. Obvioulsy noncanon. It doesn’t relate to my other story Planning for a better tomorrow, the reaction in that would have been closer to canon, believing or at least accepting what Dumbledore had told him.

November 2nd, 1981  
  
Remus Lupin paced around the office, his fists clenched, trying to suppress the fury that was threatening to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before he finally stopped and looked at the old man, who was watching him with his calm persona, his blue eyes following his every move.

“So..” the infuriated wizard said in a deceptively cool tone. “You’re saying that Lily and James are dead, that Peter is also dead, that Harry is in hiding and Sirius is in Azkaban?” his voice cracked at the last statement.

“Yes,” answered Dumbledore, just as serenely, “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Sirius Black betrayed us all.”

The second time hearing that wasn’t any better than the first. It still was a ridiculous declaration. Both wizards could feel the powerful wave of magic that suddenly erupted from Remus and shattered every single glass item in the room, including the windows. He tried to compose himself, to even out his breathing, but he only succeeded in creating small winds that swap through the office, turning over the furniture. He sank to the ground, on his knees, fighting to control his temper.

“It’s okay my boy, I knew this might be a huge blow to you. Don’t worry about my things, I’ve got too many of them anyways.”

At the moment, Remus couldn’t stand the man and his condescending attitude. He looked at the headmaster with glowing amber eyes, his wolf closer to the surface than he should be at that time of the month.

“You are wrong Headmaster,” he finally managed to say through clenched jaws. It was clear he was not referring to the old man’s possessions.

Dumbledore looked speechless. He was certainly not used to people contradicting him, specially not Remus, who had always looked up to him. The werewolf laughed, self-deprecatingly. That showed him not to blindly trust his childhood heroes anymore.

The Headmaster seemed to find his voice again.

“I assure you Remus, I’m not mistaken. Sirius was the Potters’ Secret Keeper and the secret can only be revealed voluntarily. There is no way Sirius was forced, he betrayed them willingly.”

“And I assure you, Headmaster, that there is no way Sirius chose to betray them. James was his brother! Harry is his godson! He loves them, they are his family.”

“I don’t presume to understand his state of mind Remus, but the evidence says it all. There is no other answer.”

“You don’t know Sirius like I do. He would rather die than do what you are accusing him of.”

The werewolf remembered painfully every detail of the day Sirius had finally left his parents’ house and abandoned every link to his birth family. It was not something he was going to forget any time soon.

 _Remus had been spending the weekend at James_ ’ _house. He always enjoyed being there, the place was great and the people in it even better. Everyone knew what he was, but they didn’t treat him any differently. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were delighted to have guests in the house and James was continuously creating new ways to amuse him._

_That particular evening, they were lounging around on the sofas, James reading a Quidditch magazine and Remus a muggle mystery novel. He shared the love for them with Euphemia and she always made sure to lend him some of her favorites during his visits. They were too distracted to hear the sound of the fireplace activating, but they didn’t miss the noise of something falling to the floor not far from them. They looked up, startled, to find a horrifying view._

_There was a body on the rug, covered in blood from head to toe. They couldn’t see his face, but Remus managed to deduce it was a male. James shouted to alert his parents and took out his wand. Remus copied the movement and cautiously approached the figure on the ground._

_He put his fingers on the guy’s neck and felt a faint pulse. “He is alive,” he informed James. Remus rolled the young man over to see his face, but it was so bruised and dirty that it was hard to identify. It did seem familiar, but he couldn’t name him. However, the movement had dislodged the muggle dog tags the guy was wearing. At the sight of them Remus heart stopped. He kneeled right next to him and took his hand. He looked at James in horror._

_“James,” he said trembling, “James,” he kept repeating, not managing to say what he needed._

_“What is it Remus? Do you know who he is?”_

_“He is…” he helplessly showed him the tags, begging him to understand._

_James’ parents entered the room just in time to see their son collapsing on the floor._

_It had been a rough month for them all. Sirius spent a week in an induced coma, healing the numerous injuries he had sustained. James and Remus never left his side, and Peter was summoned to joined them in their vigil. Sirius eventually woke up, not as cheerful as his usual self, but making enough of an effort to ease most of their worries. He was going to be okay._

_A few days after regaining consciousness he told them what had happened. They had all assumed that their parents were involved, and their friend confirmed it. The Blacks had tried to force him to take the mark and joined Voldemort’s ranks. He refused, of course, and that was the last straw for the Black family. They tried to make him comply until it became clear that he wouldn’t give in and then they decided that he was of no use to them anymore. They had left him for dead and Sirius managed to gather enough strength to escape._

With that memory burned into his mind, there was no way anybody would ever convince Remus that Sirius had become a death eater. The idea would have made him laugh if they haven’t told him that his friend was in Azkaban already. That was why it made him furious. How stupid were they to throw his only remaining friend, his family, in that hell of a prison? He would get him out; it didn’t matter what it would take. If he had to break him out of there, he would do that.

He glared at the old man. There was something else bothering him…

“Where is Harry Headmaster?”

“He is in a safe place” he answered vaguely.

Remus breathed in and out. It wouldn’t do to kill Dumbledore, it would certainly earn him a trip to Azkaban as fast as he needed, but he should plan how to escape first.

“Where specifically is this safe place?” he asked as politely as he could manage.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell you dear boy.”

The barely controlled werewolf narrowed his eyes at the man.

“According to what you are saying, I’m the closest thing that kid has to a family. Why wouldn’t you tell me where he is?”

“Actually, you are not,” he said apologetically. Remus was momentarily confused. James had been an only child and his parents were dead. He didn’t have any close cousins either. Lily’s parents were also dead. That only left...

“You are joking” he said. “Tell me you didn’t leave Harry with Lily’s sister.”

The look the old man gave him was enough of an answer. He swallowed down his frustration.

“Why?”

“Ah, it’s one of my finest ideas, if I say so myself. I managed to used ancient magic to create a ward based on his mother’s sacrifice and her blood relatives. When Harry’s aunt accepted to take him in, she sealed a charm that established the most powerful shield possible. The boy will be completely safe within the confines of his aunt’s house, as long as he calls the place his home.”

“An experimental ward? You are leaving him with a woman who hated his parents because of a protection that has never been attempted before?”

“Now, now Remus, every big step of magic was just an experiment at one point” the professor lectured him with disapproval. “I have complete faith in its results. Besides, I’m monitoring the wards closely” he waved at a couple of silver instruments that were swaying on the table closer to his desk.

Remus didn’t know how to answer him. He had never tried to argue with the Headmaster before, he was used to obey him but this was completely insane. Not only he had let his best friend who was a member of Dumbledore’s Order of the Phoenix get taken to Azkaban but he had send a little boy to live with people who didn’t even know him, who probably didn’t care about him.

He decided not to attempt to reason with the old man. His anger had subsided enough to leave room to a steely resolve. The wizard knew what he had to do, he needed to save the last two members of his family and no one would stop him. He was still kneeling on the floor and he took a few seconds to decide his next course of action.

Slowly, looking at some point over the headmaster’s shoulder, Remus stood up. His face was closed off and when he spoke, it was in a calculated defeated tone. “I understand Headmaster, maybe I’ll be able to visit Harry sometime in the future. For now, I think I need to process all of this.”

“I believe you are right my boy, you should take all the time you need to come to terms with the events of the last few days. Feel free to contact me if you need to talk some more.”

Doing his best to nod politely at the patronizing smile that Dumbledore would have probably labeled as benevolent, Remus turned around and exited the office. There was no point in staying there any longer, he was not going to get any more information from that man. That didn’t mean he was going to leave Hogwarts just yet, there was a gentle half-giant around that was very good at sharing secrets with his friends.


End file.
